


In vino veritas

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Bull Betrayal, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Past Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull, Post Tresspasser, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Он звал меня kadan, — практически прошипел Дориан. —  Fasta vass, я думал, я что-нибудь для него значу!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 5





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Чужак, вариант, где Железный Бык предает Инквизицию. 
> 
> Тевене - это практически калька с латыни, так что Дориан зовет Эвелину amica, что с этой самой латыни (но тут типа с тевене) переводится как "подруга".

— Я опасалась, ты уже уехал, — сказала Эвелина, прикрывая дверь в покои, в которых оставался Дориан на время совета. — Боялась, что не успею попрощаться…

— Неужели ты думала, что я уеду, не попрощавшись с тобой? Я отложил отъезд до завтрашнего дня, — ответил Дориан. Он стоял посреди комнаты и смотрел на разбитую бутылку из-под вина у своих ног с таким видом, будто он здесь совершенно не при чем. В руке у него была еще одна, уже наполовину пустая. Хоть он и успел выпить много, но даже не шатался, а из всех признаков опьянения у него был лишь лихорадочный румянец на лице. — Потому что сегодня я трезветь не планирую.

Солнце, перекатившее на западную сторону неба, бросало недлинные и небрежные мазки света на пол.

Через несколько секунд молчания Дориан поднял на Эвелину глаза — воспаленные и красные, краска, которой он подводил глаза, немного размазалась — и сказал:

— Оставайся. У меня есть еще вино.

Эвелина кивнула и закрыла дверь плотнее. Потом спросила, зная, что это самый идиотский вопрос из возможных, но не задать его она не могла:

— Как ты?

Все последние события произошли так быстро, что времени на обдумывание почти не было. По крайней мере, у Эвелины. Дориан, похоже, думал — и мыслей было слишком много.

— Как я? — переспросил Дориан и взмахнул рукой с бутылкой, едва не расплескав вино. — Мужчина, с которым я спал последние годы, оказался предателем, и мне пришлось нанести ему последний удар, — он болезненно криво улыбнулся и взмахнул рукой еще раз, так, будто хотел разбить и эту бутылку, но быстро вспомнил, что там еще было вино. Так что вместо того, чтобы разбить бутылку, он отпил из нее, жмуря глаза, и встряхнул головой. — Он назвал меня bas, — Дориан сморщил нос и небрежно отпил вина. Капля потекла по подбородку, упала на одежду, впитываясь и оставляя пятно, но он не обратил на это внимания.

Железный Бык всех их назвал bas, но — Эвелина помнила — смотрел он на Дориана.

Она подошла ближе, и Дориан поделился с ней бутылкой, отходя к дивану. Он свалился на него, драматично взмахнув руками, зло кривя губы, а глаза у него глянцево блестели.

Вино оказалось крепким и терпким. Приятно согрело горло, и в голову ударило практически моментально. Эвелина подивилась, как Дориан мог стоять ровно после того, как выпил больше бутылки.

— Столько лет… Kaffas, fasta vass, столько лет, — выдавил он и в сердцах ударил по стене над диваном кулаком.

Эвелина подошла села рядом с ним.

Дориан полулежал, смотрел в стену и часто моргал, иногда едва заметно вздрагивая, заметно стараясь сдержать бурю эмоций, накопившуюся внутри.

Эвелина же чувствовала одну лишь усталость. Даже злость на Соласа за все хорошее — и за руку в том числе — просто испарилась. Она чувствовала огромное желание просто отсыпаться несколько суток, лежать с Калленом под боком и ни о чем не думать. Эвелина очень надеялась на то, что такая возможность выдастся, иначе она точно поедет головой.

Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.

— Поверить не могу, что он дурил меня столько лет, — сказал Дориан сдавлено и тихо. Отпил вина и поправился: — Нас.

Эвелина не считала Железного Быка своим другом, но он был хорошим боевым товарищем, да и общие темы для разговоров у них были тоже: тяжелые мечи, драконы, выпивка… мужчины — тоже. Иногда. А еще он внушал доверие. Эвелина не знала, как ему это удавалось, но теперь понимала, что все они были обмануты, и понимание горчило. Но не так, как для Дориана, конечно.

— Я думал, он любит меня, — сказал Дориан, когда они вместе прикончили бутылку. Эвелина вовремя отобрала у Дориана бутылку, чтобы он не разбил и ее, и он потянулся за еще одной. Они стояли сбоку от дивана у стены, он основательно запасся для сегодняшней попойки, и впереди было еще три бутылки, если не считать ту, что он только что откупорил.

Он поморщился опять, часто-часто заморгал, потер глаза, сделал несколько глотков и дал бутылку Эвелине.

Дориан никогда не позволял кому-то видеть себя в таком виде. Эвелина все еще хорошо помнила ту историю с его отцом. Ей тогда хотелось быть рядом, но Дориан мягко отстранил ее и сказал, что лучше ему побыть одному. Эвелина знала, что в ту ночь погреб Скайхолда лишился нескольких бутылок очень крепкого вина. Эвелина знала: так Дориану было проще, ему приятнее было прятаться за масками из хохмы и наглости, и позволять страданию выходить наружу, лишь когда он был наедине с собой. Она понимала и уважала это, но всему есть предел. И сегодня он сам предложил ей остаться.

Наверное, скорее даже попросил. В такой форме, в какой мог себе позволить, чтобы не слишком пострадала его гордость.

— Он звал меня kadan, — практически прошипел Дориан. — Fasta vass, я думал, я что-нибудь для него значу!

У него слегка заплетался язык.

Эвелина в очередной раз отобрала у него бутылку и, сделав глоток, убрала ее на пол под негромкий возмущенный возглас. Не став спрашивать разрешения, она легла рядом, склоняя тяжелую голову Дориану на плечо и крепко обнимая его поперек груди, потому что не знала, что сделать еще.

Она не очень хорошо умела в слова. Сражаться, махать мечом было просто. А утешать, говорить что-то — вот это искусство было ей не под силам. Да даже если бы она умела, вряд ли бы помогло что-то, кроме старых добрых крепких объятий.

Эвелина знала, что такое терять. Когда теряла она, ей нужно было только то, чтобы ее кто-нибудь крепко молча держал, не давая рассыпаться на осколки, и позволял переварить тоску и горечь в своем темпе.

Эвелине казалось, что Дориану, с его манерой держать все в себе, было нужно как раз это.

Конечно, он говорил о своей боли, и это было очень ценно и важно, но, понятно, что сказать всего он не мог. Или Эвелине так только думалось. В любом случае она просто лежала, обнимая его, слушала влажное дыхание и сжимала руку крепко, как могла.

Жаль, что одной рукой обнимать людей не так удобно, как двумя.

— Kadan, — повторил Дориан и горько рассмеялся, потом повернулся и обнял — скорее схватился, пытаясь удержаться — в ответ. Он съехал немного вниз, и Эвелине пришлось приподняться, позволяя ему улечься так, как было удобно, позволяя прижаться щекой к своему плечу и спрятать лицо таким образом. — И я все эти годы верил… — он шепотом выругался на тевене. — Я правда верил, что он меня… — он замялся. Задышал тяжелее и всхлипнул, вздрагивая. Эвелина положила ладонь на и без того уже встрепанные волосы, зарылась в них пальцами и неторопливо погладила. — Что он меня любит, — закончил Дориан почти шепотом.

Конечно, это было бы важно любому, но Эвелина подозревала, что Дориан может относиться к такому особенно трепетно. Они много говорили о Тевинтере, и Дориан рассказывал, что там, когда ты мужчина и с мужчиной, никогда нельзя верить разговорам о любви, каким-то смешным клятвам и прочему подобному, и всегда нужно быть готовым к тому, что все закончится в любой момент, ведь твоему партнеру могут найти подходящую жену, и он торопливо сбежит от тебя, и все, что между вами было, потеряет свое значение.

— Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло, — сказала она тихо и немного сдавлено, не зная, прозвучит ли это достаточно правильно, но за друга болело сердце.

Дориана, вечно блистательного, яркого, улыбчивого и уверенного, было больно видеть таким.

Но то, что он показался ей в таком виде, позволил быть рядом, держался крепко и дышал в ее объятиях через раз, значило очень и очень много.

Дориан тогда сказал ей, что она очень ему дорога, и что она, возможно, единственная его подруга. Эвелина только сейчас поняла, насколько это важно.

От Дориана пахло вином. Они оба много выпили, но сейчас, пока он плакал, а Эвелина медленно гладила его по голове и между лопаток, голова казалась тяжелой, но неприятно ясной, и мысли в ней так и роились. Слишком много и слишком четко.

Долгожданное опьянение не приходило. По крайней мере, не так, как ожидалось.

Через некоторое время, когда Дориан перестал так крупно и часто вздрагивать, он, не отстраняясь, сказал:

— Прости за это.

Голос прозвучал слабо и тихо, вздрогнул, и Эвелина вздохнула.

— Дориан, ты мой друг, и я люблю тебя. Ты не должен просить прощения за то, что чувствуешь.

Он помолчал.

— Спасибо.

Дыхание слегка щекотало Эвелине шею.

Солнце начинало бросать более длинные мазки-отсветы на пол.

— Если хочешь, я останусь с тобой, — сказала она. — До ночи. Или на ночь. Если хочешь.

Дориан коротко засмеялся, став больше похожим на себя обычного.

— А твой муженек тебя не потеряет?

— Даже если и так, можешь не волноваться, он не станет к тебе ревновать. Это уж скорее мне стоит волноваться, если что.

Дориан хихикнул, завозился в ее объятиях и отстранился, садясь.

— Не бойся, я не собираюсь уводить у тебя Каллена.

Он вытер лицо, совсем размазывая подводку. Эвелина села и отодвинулась, чтобы дать ему больше пространства, довольная тем, что Дориан по крайней мере немного ожил.

— Я тебя немного запачкал, — сказал он, показывая на плечо. На одежде остались темные следы от подводки.

— Ничего страшного.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал Дориан. Он встал и, все же пошатываясь от выпитого, подобрался к туалетному столику, чтобы стереть потекшую краску с лица. — Не знаю, amica, что бы я без тебя делал. Но я уже не маленький мальчик, так что ночь как-нибудь один переживу, — Эвелина уловила его улыбку в отражении зеркала, и фыркнула. В уголках губ все равно заметна была печаль, да и в глазах ее все еще было слишком много, но, понятно, что так просто это не пройдет. — Но я буду не против, если ты побудешь тут еще какое-то время.

Дориан с Быком были вместе несколько лет. Пусть Дориан часто делал вид, что все это не очень-то серьезно, Эвелина видела, как он на него смотрит.

Ей казалось, Быку тоже не все равно.

Впрочем, им всем много что по его поводу казалось.

— Знаешь, ты и правда моя лучшая подруга, — заметил Дориан, повернувшись к Эвелине через некоторое время возни у зеркала. Он показал на свое лицо, — знаешь, сколько еще людей, помимо тебя, видели меня без макияжа?

— Дай угадаю, твоя мама?

Дориан хихикнул.

— Разве что, лет пятнадцать тому назад, — сказал он мягко и вернулся к дивану, неграциозно упав на него. Скорее уж свалившись, как мешок. — А вино в той бутылке еще осталось?

— Тебе уже хватит.

Дориан цокнул языком, но спорить не стал, только легонько пихнул ее ногой в колено. Он теперь выглядел очень измотанным и сонным. Выпитое вино давило на виски, и мысли наконец начали замедляться и ворочаться тяжело и медленно, теряя острые углы.

— Не стоило столько пить, конечно, — сказал он неразборчиво. — _Он_ того не стоил… Завтра в дороге я просто умру.

— Как будто ты в первый раз столько пьешь перед важной поездкой.

— Умирается мне каждый раз, как в первый.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит.

Дориан печально улыбнулся.

— Я знаю.


End file.
